Shinoa Hīragi
'''Shinoa Hīragi (柊 シノア, Hīragi Shinoa) ist eine der Hauptcharaktere von Seraph of the End und die Anführerin ihrer eigenen Einheit. Siehe auch: *Shinoa Hīragi/Beziehungen *Shinoa Hīragi/Galerie Aussehen Allgemein Shinoa ist ein zierliches Mädchen mit einer Größe von gerade mal 1,50m. Sie besitzt schulterlanges Aschgraues Haar, welches sie zum Teil zu einem Pferdeschwanz mit einer Schleife zurück gebunden trägt. Shinoa hat eine ziemlich helle Haut, weshalb ihre klaren, rotbraunen Augen hervorstechen. Kleidung Folgt... Persönlichkeit Shinoa besitzt eine sarkastische und apathische Haltung ihren Mitmenschen gegenüber zeigt ihre Zuneigung durch Neckereien, wo sie zuvor immer ein breites grinsen aufsetzt. Sie ist stolz auf ihre Fähigkeiten und neigt dazu vor ihren Freunden in spielerische Arroganz zu verfallen, dennoch ist sie meistens sehr fröhlich. Selten zeigt Shinoa ihre manipulative Seite und offenbart wie Geheimnisvoll sie ist. Dafür, dass sie auf dem Schlachtfeld unerfahren ist (im Gegnsatz zu Guren oder Kureto) führt sie ihr Team gut an und behält stets einen kühlen Kopf. Sie hasst es Liebe und Zuneigung für Yuichiro zu zeigen. Aufgrund der Umstände welche in ihrer Familie herrschten wuchs Shinoa ohne Geschwisterliche Liebe (abgesehen von Mahiru) auf und wusste nicht wie es ist sich um jemanden zu kümmern, bis ihr von Guren eine Einheit zugeteilt wurde. Es zeigt sich dass Shinoa wenig Emotionen in Worte legt, so spricht sie Beispielsweise ohne Komplikationen von Mahirus Tod oder davon dass Yuichiru sie fast getötet hat. Im Light Novel offenbart sich Shinoa als einsames Mädchen, welches allein in einer Wohnung eingeschlossen ist. Sie hatte keinerlei Freunde oder Angehörige, bis auf ihre Schwester Mahiru, welche jedoch von ihrem Dämon verzerrt wurde. Dies brachte Shinoa dazu sich an keine Menschen zu binden. Als Guren und Shinya den Zustand ihrer Wohnung sahen und ihr anbaten sich um sie zu kümmern, stieß Shinoa diese weg, da sie der Meinung war jeder würde sie nur Ausnutzen und sie kann sich einzig alleine auf sich selbst verlassen. Welche Einstellung sie auch Lange bei behielt. Entscheidend war der verlorene Schwertkampf zwischen ihrem Team und Gurens Team, wo Shinoa dass erste mal die Angst hatte jemanden zu verlieren, daselbst ein kleiner Fehler oder Streich könnte einen von ihnen das Leben kosten kann. Ebenso wurde ihr klar, je näher sie einander kamen desto stärker sind sie im Kampf. Erwähnenswert ist ihr Komplex aufgrund ihrer geringen Größe, bei denen sie Kimizuki und Yu "Exekutierte". Sie scheint Gefühle für Yu zu entwickeln, bei denen sie sich selbst nicht ganz sicher ist. Geschichte Vor den Ereignissen Shinoa wurde wie ihre Halbschwester Mahiru durch künstliche Befruchtung gezeugt. Bei welcher ein Samen von Oberhaupt Tenri Hīragi in eine von Dämonen besessene Frau eingepflanzt wurde, in der Hoffnung eine stärkere Blutlinie zu schaffen. Allein Mahiru und Shinoa wurden ein Erfolg, welcher auch "menschlich" war. Jedoch wurde sie wie Mahiru mit einem Dämon geboren bei welchem es sich um Shikama Dōji handelt.Dies führte dazu, dass Shinoa wie Mahiru Albträume hatte, Mahiru bemerkte wie die begierden des Dämons auch ihre Menschlichkeit mit kommendem Alter und Eisnetzen der Pupertät wuchs, was sie zu dem Entschluss brachte Shinoa zu retten. Sie trennte den Dämon von SHinoa und nahm dafür 2 Dämonen in sich auf. In frühen Jahren wurde Shinoa schon so sehr von Mahiru, welche als Wunderkind bekannt war überschattet, dass ihr Vater nie das Verlangen hatte sie kennenzulernen weshalb sie schon früh alleine in ihrer eigenen Wohnung lebte. Die einzige Person welche sich um Shinoa kümmerte und nett behandelte, weshalb sie bereit war der Bote ihrer großen Schwester zu sein. Nach Mahirus Tod wird Shinoa mit ihrem Dämon wiedervereint, da dieser ihr als Gegenstand einer verfluchten Waffe von Guren übergeben wird. Eines Tages wurde sie von Guren zum Sergeant ernannt und bekam nach einiger Zeit ihr eigenes Team. Handlung: Guren Ichinose Catastrophe at Sixteen Buch 1 Buch 2 Buch 3 Buch 4 Buch 5 Buch 6 Handlung: Vampirherrschaft folgt.. Fähigkeiten und Stärken Natürliche Fähigkeiten Als Mitglied der Hiragi Familie zeigt sich Shinoa Fähig eine Black Demon Series Waffe zu führen ebenso ein hohes Maß an Intelligenz, welches sie schon in jungen Jahren zeigte. Ebenso ist sie sehr gebildet und kennt sich sowohl bei Dämonen als auch bei Vampiren und der Politik der Dämopnenarmee aus. Im Lichtroman wurde enthüllt, dass sie schon im Alter von sieben Jahren gut in Kampfsport war und ein unfassbar talentiertes Kind ist welches trotz des jungen Alters ihre verfluchte Waffe in Form einer Sense perfekt beherrschen konnte. Später enthüllt Shikama Dōji, dass Shinoa viel stärker sei als Mahiru und Kureto, was jedoch nie von einem Familienmitlied bis auf Mahiru entdeckt und anerkannt wurde, welche ihre Schwester daraufhin schütze. Starker Widerstand gegen Dämonen Shikama Dōji erwähnt, dass Shinoa das perfekte Ergebnis der Experimente sei, da sie im Gegensatz zu Mahiru in der Lage ist allerlei Dämonen mit denen sie in Kontakt kommt zu widerstehen. Dies liegt daran dass Shinoa nicht viele Wünsche und Begierden in ihrem Herzen trägt. Später wird auch erwähnt dass Shinoa beliebig viele Dämonen nutzen kann ohne besessen zu werden, dies weiß sie allerdings noch nicht. Ausrüstung Talismane (exklusiv Light Novel): Shinoa gilt als Talisman-Talent, da Guren sie als außergewöhnlich begabtes Kind anerkennt und der Meinung ist sie entspreche voll und ganz dem Familiennamen der Hiragis. Verfluchte Waffe Shikama Dōji (四鎌童子, dt. "Kind der vier Sicheln"): Shikama Dōji ist ein manifestierender Dämon und befindet sich in einem kleinen Stab, der sich in eine Sense verwandeln kann. Die Sense ist schwarz und hat eine grüne Schneide wie die meisten anderen verfluchten Waffen. Wie bei allen anderen verfluchten Waffen verursacht Shikama Dōji Verletzungen an Vampiren die nicht blitzartig verheilen können und verstärkt bei Befehl die physischen Eigenschaften seines Besitzers, wie zb. Geschwindigkeit und Körperkraft. Die primäre Fähigkeit von Shikama Dōji ist es, alles in ihrem Angriffsradius zu detektieren. Da Shikama Dōji ein manifestierender Dämon ist, kann Shinoa sie in Form einer schattenartigen Gestalt beschwören, wenn sie dafür ihre physische Stärkung aufgibt. Die Schattengestalt kann zum Angreifen verwendet werden. Sonstiges Stärkende Pillen: Shinoa trägt spezielle Pillen mitsich, die 10 Sekunden nach der Einnahme wirken. Sie steigern Shinoas Synchronisierung mit ihrem Dämon Shikama Dōji für 15 Minuten auf 150%, danach sinkt sie auf 0%. Im Austausch für eine drastisch gestiegene Menge an Macht, sinkt Shinoas Ausdauer sehr. Zwei Pillen zu verwenden steigt zwar die Synchronisierung auf 180%, allerdings riskiert dann Shinoa ihr Leben, da sie durch den Schock der zwei Pillen sterben kann. Drei Pillen zerfetzen die inneren Organe des Nutzer Trivia * Shinoa und Mahiru wurden beide mit Dämonen in sich geboren. * Sie kann nicht kochen. * Shinoa ist das jüngste und kleinste Mitglied ihres Teams. * Sie ist 16 Jahre alt. * Mika bezeichnete sie als "kleinen Kracher", da sie klein und Laut ist. * Sie ist zu klein um zu fahren. * Laut Shikama Dōji ist sie viel stärker als Kureto oder Mahiru, Mahiru selbst erkennt dies an. Referenzen Navigation Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Shinoas Einheit